Demi's in detention
by mightyBookworm
Summary: what was going on, i met these 4 girls in detention and suddenly everything had turned upside down and i find out im half-god half-mortal but we need to get to the main camp and hopefully get there before, well you know - the end of the world
1. Chapter 1

I strolled down the corridor, hands firmly planted in pockets. It was slowly emptying after last lesson, kids chatting and mingling in the way, I leisurely manoeuvred them noticing each strange thing about them, each inconsistency of their personality. The reasons why they had been sent to this school.

I must explain that this school I go to is a "special" school, it is situated in the middle of nowhere in the English countryside, there are steep hills surrounding Blackbrooke secondary, everyone says its too keep everyone in but I think that is what the big gates and chainlink fence is for. Its for those people who don't function properly in normal school. I admit I belong here but those who say its unjust are always the worst. Most live in but some go home everyday, in some ways its harder for them to go knowing they'll have to come back.

I rounded the door and headed for the front desk. A short teacher sat there, bent over papers, marking tests, I threw my note on his desk. He looks up at me and pushed his geeky classes onto his nose.

"Nice to see you again, Helen" Mr Terrence commented sarcastically

"You too sir, is this your fifth day straight doing detention" I quipped back

He mumbled something inaudible in his test papers, me 1, teachers 0. I had a habit of finding a persons key and turning it, his wife had just left him and he was endeavouring to throw himself into his work, I could see the look of betrayal disguised by his efforts at wit. I could see the hurt in those dull watery eyes.

But I turned my back on him and chose a seat in the middle of the back row, a perfect vantage point to watch my fellow detentionees as it were, my favourite pastime as it comes to it. Figuring out peoples story gave me immense pleasure but gave me very little social skills, coupled with my inability to concentrate, I couldn't be in the cool groups because I was too weird and smart but I couldn't join the nerds either for I didn't have the grades because – well its not that I couldn't read – its I had trouble reading, apparently I've got that dyslexia thing but that's just another word for stupid.

I knew there were the new batch of bad apples in so I decided to scope out the competition. I was the first there and slumped into the chair, slinging my bag underneath. I had seen a few new faces today, most were petrified and scared to see so many hardened criminal students, dear god! don't do the crime if you can't handle a few psychos.

I leant back and stared through to window, well at it anyway. The fog lay over the tennis courts, the dull grey concrete blocked by a white blanket. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face. It brought back a memory of a figure turning its back on me disappearing into the fog, its long hair swaying as it vanished.

A noisy group broke my reverie as they pushed there way into the classroom. The girls giggling and pushing one another, you'll have to buck up your ideas if you want to survive here, I thought, disappear is the best idea.

I studied each one, figuring out each ones story from their body language and appearance.

The first one I saw was big boned and taller than the others. Her features were surprisingly delicate and elfin. Her eyes were shifty, she sized up ever single object on the desk, giving me the impression she was one to watch, obviously a thief of some sort. I hugged my bag under the table with my legs, wasn't going to let that out of my sight, not with what was in there.

As she turned to laugh at another shorter girl with flowers in her hair, I saw her rectangular glasses shine in the strip lighting. Her brown bob swished and her smile shone, mischievous and mocking. She was definitely sharp and quick but I wondered whether she'd met anyone like me not that I was intending to get in an in-depth conversation with her about the meaning of life or anything but its always important to take account of any possibility.

The next girl to move off to sit down had straight dark brown hair it was almost black, her fringe was straight and her eyes intense. She was slim but I could tell she had power behind her thin willowy limbs, she'd probably been done for some kind of violent behaviour, I could see her temper bubbling just below the surface. Especially when she caught my steely grey eyes boring into her, she turned to face me her eyes flecked with red but I wasn't going to back down so I leant forward and pinned her with my most disdainful look, like she was something I had brought in on the sole of my shoe. That provoked her as I had expected. She strode towards me, I didn't fancy taking her on but I had to test her. A moment later her arm was grasped by the flower girl whose face was blissfully innocent of my part but full well knowing her friend.

"Sam? Leave it, don't get wound up by nothing, come sit in the corner with me and Ellie" flower girl chirruped from behind, her high pitched positivity was so overpowering I felt a little bit nauseas. It seemed to affect the other girl – Sam – as she gave me a last death look then turned and went to sit down.

I got an apologetic smile from the flower girl, wouldn't it be funny if her name was iris or lilly or something or maybe that's why she had foliage intertwined in her hair. I smiled in return, I could tell she would be easy to persuade or use. Maybe that's how she got nicked in the first place.

As I was filing away this information for later use I noticed the forth girl in the gang, medium weight and height, long black hair, her head was bent low her face shaded by a curtain of hair, but by the slump of her shoulder I knew she was laid back, relaxed and possible sleep deprived.

I wasn't sure what her deal was until she straightened and I saw she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, jeez at 3 in the afternoon on a cold miserable day, aha drunk and disorderly, it must have been a late night last night. And it was a week night, I shudder to think what she was like on a weekend.

A few more usuals sauntered in afterwards but my attention was solely focused on the newcomers. There was something about them that I just couldn't put my finger on, something like we were kin or something but not axactly. I was drawn to them but my better judgement told me to stay away. Observation was acceptable thought, right?

I made a resolution there and then that I would watch them and find out everything that I could because there was something special there that drew me in and took hold of my senses. From that day on I knew things were going to change, for better or worse I didn't know but I didn't comprehend how dramatically my life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I lay awake in the creaky bed that was provided for a comfortable night in the dorms. I combed through every second of that days detention, every single movement to isolate the one quality in those four that attracted me so. It wasn't a romantic attraction, just one of curiosity and intrigue. It was like a magnetic pull or a rotational gravity, I couldn't resist if I wanted to.

My eyes were wide open as I mulled this over, all this wasn't natural it all seemed somehow planned, it was meant to be, not that I believe in that sort of thing. I don't believe that there's some kind of order to out existence but now this started to make me rethink my whole philosophy, was there something out there, a god of some sort, controlling us? so the big question was; why did he or she want us to be together?

I found myself staring at the cracks in the ceiling where the spiders spun there webs and wondered who such a small fragile creature could produce such a strong and resilient silk.

A blink and a sigh, I got from underneath the flimsy sheets and padded towards the sink in my room. When there I splash cold water up into my face, I gave the pale drawn face a once over in the mirror. The thin features, small thin lips, slender nose drawing to my large storm grey eyes and their intelligent and knowing gaze. I tried to stare myself out, searching in the depths, looking in myself for what I saw in theirs, the spark that I wanted so much to be there. I leant forward and brushed my blue-black hair out of my eyes, it was easily long enough to cover them and had a tendency of doing so. The rest of the scruffy mass reached just below my ears (I refused to have anybody else cut it) but this style suited me.

I jumped back in surprise, there just for a moment was a flash of bright light deep in the pupils. I had seen it, hadn't I? It was real, wasn't it? I wasn't imagining it, was I? I stood there shocked and started to breathe deep and hard.

I went to the spare bunk – they weren't going to put anyone new in here, not after last time, so many flashing lights. I heaved up the mattress and pulled out the plan I had made earlier, a network of line diagrams and numbers criss-crossed the large A3 page. This was my idea and I needed to know it of by heart.

For the rest of that night I studied and changed, wrote and scribbled out, squinted and calculated until finally the sun rose and cast a strip of bright sunshine through the gap in the curtains. The day was officially born and I was ready.

That day I did my utmost to get detention, it was crucial that I get one that afternoon. Sure enough in maths (my best subject) I saw a mistake and found bound to point it out.

"Miss? that's actually 2x over pi." I gesture to the equation on the board.

"what!" she demands, enraged, her face turned a lovely beetroot colour. This teacher had a proper ego problem.

I take a big risk here "can't you see, you old hag? You've got to multiply everything in the bracket by 2 and then divide by pi!" the class took in a sharp breathe and waited for the onslaught that was inevitable.

It was a rant to be proud of – one to tell your grandchildren about – that is if you survived to have them. By and by I was sent outside, as I passed the front I leant in and whispered that she had also forgot to factor in the powers, with that I sauntered into the hallway.

that's how I made my date with fate as you might say. As I rounded the door to execute my master plan.

That's when my plan went down the drain and I was left to improvise. Oh just what i needed.

Instead of the young and indeed wholly depressing Mr Terrence there was a middle aged man behind the desk. His eyes were older than he looked and he had a well trimmed beard. As I approached the desk to present my slip I noticed that he was in a wheelchair.

"Good afternoon" he greeted me, calm and well-spoken, this took me back almost as much as the accent, American or perhaps Canadian.

"Erm... um..." is all I could manage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I am Mr Brunner, I teach Latin and Ancient History" he smiled and I knew that he would be no problem, he would interfere or anything. Indeed he had a cup of coffee and a paperback. He was interesting, too.

"scientia potestas" I slowly pronounced each syllable, my Latin was shaky but I had picked up one or two phrases from my dad. One single eyebrow raised.

His charming smile widened into a grin and his eyes twinkled with understanding "knowledge is indeed power"

I nodded at strode towards the girls who had been sat chatting for sometime it seems. I was amazed that there was only two sitting there; the thief, Ellie and the unknown drunk, who as well as the customary shades had a denim fishing hat with a pocket on the top. This would make everything so much easier.

I took a seat two rows behind my target and stared at them, there's this phenomenon whereby if you stare at someone for long enough they notice you doing it and stare back. It didn't take long for it too work and soon I was staring into two pairs of confused and defensive eyes.

"what?" one demanded I just smiled and hoped for the best, this was hopeless, like they'd just look at me and think; _yeah she looks like a perfect friend I'll just talk to her even though she's giving me this well strange look_. I think not.

"Um... I was just wondering if you had left a pencil yesterday?" lame I know but it just sprang from my mouth.

"No but I'll have it anyway" the bespectacled girl leant back on her chair and I stretched forward, couldn't quite reach so I moved a row forward and she swiftly snatched the pencil out of my hand so fast I nearly missed it.

"so, who are you?" the other spoke for the first time, she had a broad welsh accent and bluntness of the pencil I had just given her mate.

"Helen McAvoy, I've been her for 2 years, I can tell you're new and might need a few pointers" I wondered if they'd recognise my surname but as if these youths had read any great works of literature or philosophy, My dad was a lecturer at a highly prestigious university and had published many famous papers alas there was no flicker of recognition. "you?"

"Jane Grisham but you can call me Grish if you like," she pushed her sunglasses down her nose and winked at me, I noted the bags under her eyes that were big enough to carry shopping in.

"Hay, I'm Ellie Wilson" the other mused, twisting the pencil between her fingers.

"Where are your other friends?" I enquired nonchalantly. it was strange that these two were on their own but I guessed the others were in worse trouble than mere detention, it wasn't as if they were quick reformers and suddenly didn't deserve detention.

"They got busted for fighting today" Ellie said "well Sam did atleast, Daisy tried to break it up, she's not big on the violence thing, it's a balance to Sam and her mean streak, it's almost instinctive" she started to giggle at something I wasn't aware of, Jane (Grish) joined in, her laugh vibrated a lot like a guinea pigs frantic squeals.

I sat there, like a lemon, _oh yeah you just laugh, inside jokes and all that, because I'm not here at all._

"Soooo" I cut across there merriment "How did you get sent here?" I didn't direct it at anyone specific. They just exchanged conspiratorial glances and shrugged.

"if you couldn't guess, I like a good time" Grish grinned wickedly, shoving her hat further down over her eyes "well I kind of got a bit too happy and may have got too familiar with a police officer" jeez I hadn't expected that!

I wasn't quite sure what response was suitable so I just said "cool. And you?"

"it's a bit embarrassing actually" she paused in contemplation, whether or not to tell me "um… iaccidentlystolemyownstuff" she said in a quick breath.

"Pardon me?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What she is trying to say is that she stole some stuff that she thought was a guests but was actually her" I was informed by Grish.

"Cool" I repeated "so like what?"

"erm…i did do some other people too, the list goes on, well there was the one time…" she stopped at that point as the door burst open and everyone jumped, even Mr Brunner who had his cup of coffee in his hand, a splash of which appeared down his shirt.

"YOU!" someone shouted from the doorway, their arm outstretched jabbing a finger directly at me. Suddenly the figure grabbed a plastic chair from behind a table, raising it above their head and brought it forward and let it go.

The person had actually launched a chair at me, I had to think fast or in the near future I would have a chair shaped hole in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I ducked and slipped under the table as the chair slammed into it, it bounced off and hit the window. A large crack spread across the thick pane, for a moment it was frosted surface and then the glass splintered and crashed to the floor, whoa, that was a freakishly strong through.

The rest of the kids began to scream, with terror or excitement I couldn't tell but there was a lot of feet moving around, scrambling and jumping out of the way. I spotted out of the corner of my eyes the wheelchair speed round the desk towards the door, I checked to my left and right but the two girls I had just been talking to were gone.

I crouched under the table waiting for the next round of classroom furniture. When none came, I emerged with a slight sucking noise. I tentatively felt my scalp, crap! Chewing gum was lodged in my hair. Right, this was it, I wasn't going take this. Who did that girl think she was?

I marched to the doorway where the chair thrower stood, her chest heaving with the effort smashing a window. Three girls were there too. Mr Brunner in the middle with a shocked but still amazingly placid look.

"What was that for?" I demanded, I was fuming and needed answers.

"I know you" Sam prodded a finger at me " well I know your kind, stay away from them and me or next time I'll hit my target!" this girl was crazy she was actually jealous that I had happened to be sitting with her friends, protective as a she-wolf.

"That's mental, I was just returning a pencil" well it was half true, I did actually give her a pencil, not that it was hers in the first place but that didn't matter and certainly didn't warrant being mentioned. I didn't want to insight a riot. At least not with a teacher present.

"Just stay away, your bad news and I don't want to hurt you" she threatened as if no one else was bad news in the school, that's why they're here! but most of her anger had gone although I wasn't finished, in fact I hadn't even got started yet.

I opened my mouth to stream abuse at her however didn't get the chance as I was cut across by Mr Brunner "you must be miss Dolton and Miss Hayer. I've been expecting you" I gaped at how he had acknowledged Sam and Daisy as if they'd politely knocked and meekly entered instead of almost taking the door of its hinges and breaking a window. He must have had a lot of experience with violent behaviour, after all you can own guns in the U.S.

"Aren't you gonna do anything about that? She nearly killed me" I shouted. I glanced around to see if anyone else was astounded. Ellie was finding a spot on the ceiling enthralling, Grish was shuffling her feet uncomfortably, Daisy's face was concerned. None of them were looking as if they much approved of Sams actions but none looked surprised either.

"Nonsense, your not dead are you?" he reasoned logically. Had everyone gone round the bend or was it just me? "the rest of you may go early. Although I would like to have a word with you" he looks at the register "miss McAvoy"

"What? I didn't even do anything, you should be having a word with that sociopath over there" I motioned to the quickly disappearing figure with straight fringe and hard stare.

"it's not to do with the incident, I will deal with that later, as a matter of interest are you related to Christopher McAvoy, the celebrated interlectual?" sir queries. I nod short and sharp, muttering that he's my dad. A few students pause and pin me with a glare that says _why didn't you tell us you were a middle-class interlectual's daughter, we would give you 'special' treatment. _I really wanted this to be put about, I really wanted the whole school to turn on me as if I was some alien because I was supposedly posher an better than them.

Before exiting Ellie gave me a cheeky smile and then she was gone following the others and I was alone with the Latin teacher.

"Listen I didn't even do anything wrong, it's just people tend to think I'm up to something like strategically planning their downfall" I struggling to think why I was required.

"I'm not surprised, knowing who your mother is" that made a frost run down my spine, I actually stopped breathing and everything went quiet, the only sound was the rapid beat of my heart "i have said too much too soon, please have a seat, this will take a while"

I perched on the edge of the front desk, still taken aback by the possible information about my mum. She had run off when I was a baby, my dad wouldn't talk about her much although I did know I had her eyes, she was apparently a visiting professor from an American college who had – after meeting my dad – decided to stay, my father would say she was the wisest person he had ever met. She had left us though. she had just got up and gone one day, leaving my father to raise me. She still intrigued me, I wondered whether the teacher knew where she was and if I could meet her.

"The information I am about to tell you will change your life forever" Mr Brunner was very ominous for a secondary school teacher but I could tell this was almost life and death. Maybe it was.

I was gripped, this must be important as he sat up straight in his chair and his dark brown eyes were focused on me, I nodded for him to carry on and he obliged.

"You know I am a ancient history teacher?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well I specialise in ancient Greece and it's mythology, it's gods, goddesses and monsters, well it's not so much mythology as reality, that is to say the gods are alive today" he paused to see my reaction but I just sat there dumbstruck.

"Is this some kind of joke because its just not funny" I huffed, this was not possible "surely if there was such things then everyone would know and see them"

"The mist stops normal mortals from seeing anything" he explained but I was still reeling from what he said, it was like being told that the earth was flat or that there were Martians invading or something.

"Erm... what is that?" I was seriously lagging behind in this conversation.

"It's a kind of veil that affects mortal minds to make them rationalise the monsters" he reiterated "that isn't the main thing I want to tell you, it's that your a demigod"

I spluttered and coughed at that, almost falling of the table. I had basic knowledge of Greek mythology and knew that demigods were children of a god and a mortal. Maybe he hadn't taken his medication or he was just dilutional. I wasn't buying it at any rate. I wasn't half god, that was just so irrational yet there was part of me that questioned myself. I just laughed with disbelief.

Mr Brunner frowned at this outburst but persevered "think about it, has anything happened that you felt wasn't normal?" I wasn't taking any of this in. I put my head in my hands trying to help me think and choose if I believed him or not, there was a few times that were just not right but that wasn't enough to say for sure.

"I understand this is a lot to take in" Mr Brunner said soothingly "you do have dyslexia and ADHD I notice which is a sign of your lineage, your brain isn't designed to read English. I bet you could read ancient Greek well enough though. Moreover your ADHD is your battle instincts,they will keep you alive in a fight"

I still wasn't a hundred percent sure but It was sort of making sense now, I did have dyslexia and I suppose I did have ADHD, I did have trouble concentrating and was easily distracted.

"So say I believe you" I said quiet but also slowly "who is my godly parent?"


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly – as if on queue – there was a bright flash, we both squinted and shielded our eyes, the light was a strange colour; mainly white but with an almost greyish tinge. It dimmed slightly, just enough to let me see properly.

I slowly tilted my head to see the source and found that it was emanating from just above my head. The light was stronger in certain places and seemed to be arranged in such a way it almost resembled an bird of some sort; the wings spread and shimmered, the brightest spots were huge eyes the flickering lights around them were feathers of some sort. Mr Brunner grinned and nodded approvingly.

"That is a claiming" he announced. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside although I wasn't sure why "you are a daughter of Athena."

I smiled; relief flooding over me it was good to get some closure, now I knew that my mum was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. This was amazing just unbelievable but I now knew it must be true; she had sent me a sign.

"Cool, demigod, huh?" I mused, this really was a fantastic and slightly strange, the world had just changed around me, everything was new and shiny, this was a completely knew world and I was fready to take it on, after all I was a demigod.

"Yes. This is a life changing moment and I understand that it's important to take time to deal with this but I don't have much time" he seemed to be rushed; he kept glancing outside.

"Who are you and how do you know all about this?" I queried. I suddenly was interested in how the teacher fit into all this gods and monsters.

"I am Chiron, trainer of heroes at camp" so many things in that sentence didn't make sense. My brow furrowed as I tried to sift through my limited knowledge of Greek mythology. One piece of information pushed its way to the front.

"You mean like the same one who trained Hercules and all those heroes?" I wondered if that was why his eyes looked so old, he'd been around while and it showed.

"Indeed, do you know what is interesting about me?" he began, once a teacher always a teacher I guess. Leaning forward he revealed that below his classic teachers tweed jacket was something glistening and white that definitely wasn't human, the rug fell away and revealed two furry legs which were pulling out of a disguised space in the wheelchair. A moment later hooves clacked against the lino.

I gasped as a sleek body kept protruding from the chair. Sure enough after a moment later another two hooves emerged from the wheelchair although it didn't look big enough to to take a whole horse body. This was obviously magic, after all it wasn't such a big leap of imagination as just finding out your mum is a Greek goddess.

"Centaur" I guessed, well it was obvious now "what's the camp you mentioned?"

"its a special place in long island in the U.S where demigods are trained and are protected from the monsters, its the only true safe place for you, alas I cant take you there because there is something I need you to do" he started of talking down almost as high as the ceiling, his horse half giving him extra height but now he was slowly shrinking, squashing his stallion half back into the wheelchair. Shows over. It would be quite terrible if a cleaner walked in on us and found a centaur in a classroom. Mind you they might not see anything different and just go about their business as normal and that would be so much worse. There were so many possibilities that it was making my head hurt. Did he even know what would happen?

"I hate to ask you with you only just being introduced to this life but we really don't have the staff, we've barely got enough satyrs to protect demigods in America let alone the rest of the western world. Then we find out that the gods aren't just having children in the U.S and we have to track down all the others and warn you before the monsters find you, that's why I am here doing the tour" for a moment he sounded like any unhappy office manager who'd been to stretched for too long, weary and frustrated. "i need you to protect some others"

"You want me to protect some other demigods from monsters?" I spread my arms out wide. I was amazed that he had that much faith in me.

"Oh sorry, you will need a weapon" he had misunderstood, I had caused a fair few fights in my time but I had never actually got involved in them, I was small, slim and wasn't the most athletic person. For a few moments he rummaged in his pockets and finally brought a small piece of wood and threw it to me.

I instinctively caught it and looked down at it "I'm supposed to protect someone with a bookmark?" I was just coming to terms with all this and BAM! I'm pushed back into confusion zone.

"look a little closer" Mr Bru- er Chiron said gesturing to the slip of wood that was around 15 centimetres long and 4 centimetres wide. The pale wood was varnished and had beautifully intertwined patterns of gold. they traced into shapes of branches, leaves and flowers. It was enthralling, so delicate and fine workmanship that I couldn't take my eyes away; this wasn't made by man. Eventually I flipped it over and regarded the plain side.

There! Close to the top right corner there was a small circle that was indented. I shakily pressed my index finger to the space and waited.

Almost immediately the bookmark began to vibrate, I dropped it in alarm and before it hit the floor it had shimmered and changed, this really was getting too spooky for me.

I picked up the new item it was around 5 foot long still a pale wood and still had decoration, although it was now a cylindrical pole and there was a goldish spike on each end where the patterns all seemed to emerge from although they now weren't lovely scenes; they were twisting barbed vines or roots. It was a battle staff and looked like it could do some serious damage.

"It is an ancient and powerful weapon " Chiron instructed as I gingerly weighed it in my hands, feeling its balance "that is made of olive tree wood and the spikes are celestial bronze, which is the only sure was of killing a monster. It will not affect mortals either" he added as I gave a little smirk of satisfaction it felt completely natural in my hands.

I spun it around a few times in one hand "will anyone be able to see it when it's in this form? I mean mortals" that word felt strange coming out of my mouth but I had to know.

"Well you can't tell how humans will react – even with the mist – so keep it in the other form unless absolutely necessary" I found the button in the central section and pressed on it and immediately I was clasping the bookmark again.

"cool, at least now I can defend myself" I sighed sliding the bookmark into my jeans pocket "by the way, who am I supposed to by guarding?" I had been itching to ask this question for ages.

"i thought it was obvious, its the four girls you had such a interest in. Ellie Wilson, Jane Grisham, Sam Dolton and Daisy Hayer are all demigods"

**dun dun duuuuunnnnnn, thanks for all the reviews, this is my first fanfic and all opinions are welcome, the reviews are lovely so far keep going, sorry I haven't updated recently but iv had a huge case of writers block**


	5. Chapter 5

I actually gasped aloud, bringing my hands to my mouth, melodramatic I know but it hit me like a bolt from the blue. Those revelations just kept on coming; Greek gods are real, my mum is a goddess, my teacher is a Centaur, my bookmark can maim and kill and finally, you need to protect your classmates because their demigods too. Maybe it wasn't that unbelievable, after all I had had that strange feeling and now I knew why, because we were in the same boat.

"I am sorry I have to rush you but they don't know anything yet, you can't tell them until it's the right time. I have to go but take this" he passes me a satchel that mainly contained canteens and ziplock bags "that is ambrosia and nectar, the food and drink of the gods, it will help you heal after battle but too much will make you burn up"

I nodded taking all this in "kay, heals but not too much or I will explode, got it" I pulled out a small pouch filled with large golden coins that sparkled in the light.

"Ah yes, they are drachmas, currency in our world. You can use them to contact me with an Iris message" Chiron suggested, I was puzzled and it obviously showed as he explained that the goddess Iris would take a message for a drachma, simply throw the coin into a rainbow and ask politely for who you wanted to speak to.

"You can also contact camp by saying; camp half-blood, long island sound. I am sure anyone who's around can give you tips and hints" he said. I took this in but was still a bit overwhelmed "will that be all?"

"what if they find out and need to defend themselves? And when will it be right for them to know? How am I going to get them to trust me? because if you haven't noticed they hate me at the moment" once I started, all the questions seemed to tumble over themselves to get out.

My one off teacher smiled apologetically "things have a way of working themselves out plus your a daughter of Athena, I'm sure you can figure things out" and with that he wheeled himself out the room and left me in the empty classroom to think it all over.

After a while I grinned, I knew this would be a challenge for me but after all I was a demigod and things would be more exciting.

My hand slipped to my pocket and felt the cool wood in my grasp and I knew I would be fine.

The next day I renewed my efforts on befriending my fellow godlings. I had new vigour and was determined to get to know them. Top of my list was that Sam, she must be the daughter of a very angry god.

I spotted her in my science class. I purposefully waited until there were no other seats and walked in the room and sat in the spot next to her. I was rewarded with a glare that could have cut through steel. My cheesy smile faltered for a moment but then I remembered that she was my cousin or something so it didn't really matter that she didn't like me, the typical dysfunctional family.

"Hiya" I tried to sound as friendly and airy as possible, I needed to make the right impression. Well I might be able to rectify my previous one anyway.

"Can't you take a hint" she hissed at me as I pulled my books out of my satchel (there was one ziplock bag and one canteen along with the little pouch in case of emergency but there was so many books no one could see) "leave. Me. Alone. What's so hard about that?"

I kept my smile firmly in place, I wasn't going to give up that easily."I just wanted to apologise for yesterday" this definitely wasn't what she was expecting, she had obviously thought I would fight back like last time. She regained herself though.

"Fine but don't go thinking your my best buddy now" she warned, there wasn't really anything else she could say and I started to make notes, well I had started to tackle her but it wouldn't do to rush into it. I needed something that we had in common to use to get us talking.

I suddenly noticed a book propped in her lap, she was reading it whilst supposedly learning, her head moves from side to side scanning the type but very slowly and with much squinting and rereading. she had dyslexia too, more proof that she was a demigod.

I pulled my own battered paperback from my bag and placed it between the covers of my textbook, placing my magic bookmark on the desk. I explicitly made a point of turning the pages loudly to try to get her attention (not reading them at all). Her face was glued to her own though – eyebrows knitted in concentration – so it took me a while to make enough noise so that she would snap out of her trance.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded. I gave a shrug and went back to my book but she wasn't done yet "what's that you've got there?" she snatched at the cover however I was expecting it and smoothly pulled it out of her reach._Spoiled_ I thought as she flailed for the book that I held with ease at a comfortable distance. Know the method, know the person.

"It's my book" I said pointedly.

"What is it?" she asked petulantly. I revealed the cover and she actually looked shocked and flipped her own over and it was the same. Perfect."Oh right..."

I grinned and to my utter and complete astonishment she gave me a weak smile back. Get in there, this is easier than I thought.

I lean forward "it's my favourite" I whisper conspiratorially and am rewarded with a beam from the usually stormy face, it freaked me out a lot, like a fish with feathery wings gliding through the sky.

She launched into a great explanation of particular plots, perspectives and characters that she enjoyed. I nodded in agreement although I had only picked it up twice as I found most of words indecipherable, I marvelled at how she had got through a page let alone the whole book. When I queried her she gave me a vexed look as if asking how I knew she was dyslexic although she continued to explain that she had listened to it on an audiobook first, then tried to read it, knowing the story would help her work out the words.

"That is genius" I admitted, maybe she didn't hear me as she plunged into another in-depth analysis of some aspect.

I wasn't fully concentrating on the girl who seemed like a pig in muck, describing the amazingness of her story, I kept looking down at my bookmark/staff that I had been given to protect the babbling girl next to me and her friends. I just wondered how deep I had gotten myself into so that I actually was willingly given a weapon in the trust that I use it to protect the blissfully innocent idiots from monsters that might or might not attack. I was starting to wonder if I was going mad but then I glimpsed the pouch in my satchel and knew that I had to use my new found position for good and not to descend into masochistic tenancies although obviously I wouldn't kill anyone because celestial bronze didn't kill mortals. Duh.

As I was gazing at it, the bell rang and the whole class shovelled our books into our bags and ran for the exit. I bid Sam a due, she winked back as if we were in collusion, her complete personality switch was strange but I'd rather her be my friend than my enemy again, better for my health that way. With that i pushed my way through the crowds and fell out the door stumbling as I did. A pair of small hands with long fingers grasped me firmly as I fell.

"Cyson ar yno" a urgent voice came from the person who had caught me. It wasn't English but apart from that I had no clue "a ydych yn feddw neu'n rhywbeth nad, efallai, i am yn arbenigwr ar ôl yr holl. Oh sorry i'm going into welsh" a familiar voice apologised.

I straightened up and looked into the tinted lenses of my mystery helper "Jane err... Grish, nice catch"

"No probs" she replies humbly "just waiting for Sam, she didn't try and lob something at you again, did she?"

"Thankfully not, i think we're starting to get more... civil" i struggle for a word and civil is all that i can come up with, i wonder why no one twigged i was middleclass before.

"Good, well i'll see you later, got PE and got to walk over the fields" she explained as she turned and joined Sam. I gave a small nod as they both diappeared around the corner.

The students filtered ouf of the hallway through classroom doors and i was left in the corridor alone, turning slowly i saw a cleaner at the bottom of the hallway mopping the floor and whistling a cheery tune.

I rush down and past him to my next lesson and thats when things started to go downhill, bigtime.

He grasped my arm with an iron grip, i dont just mean he was strong, his grip was cold as steel and inmovable as a mountain.

"I know you, daughter of Athena. Your life will not be spared" the tall man rasped as I gave all my effort into wrenching my arm free so it took me a while to understand the gravity of the situation.

My face dropped and i ground my teeth together in determination. They had found me and i needed to do something quick or i would be good to no one dead. If I wasnt much mistaken I wasn't the only one who was in a bit of bother.

**A/N: another chapter done. A bit of work for you with the welsh translation but im not going to be the only one doing work and its a nice thing to put in plus i promised i would put a bit of welsh in for my mate. Of course all reviews are welcome and appreciated, dont be afraid to criticise because thats the only way ill get any better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I had stuff to do and a huge case of writers block. Well I think it will be worth it cus there's lots of action, which I find hard to write but still awsome. Enjoy and dont forge to review**

What was going on? They had found me already. I had only been introduced to this world the day before and now I was being harassed by dudes who wanted to kill me. Can't anyone give me a break? Can't I at least catch my breath? After all I've only just come to terms with my being a demigod and now I was supposed to fight to survive.

The man grimaced and I looked at him feinting innocence as I reached into my bag.

The man leant down and I could smell his rancid breathe "you'll be lucky, dying here. It'll be a picnic in comparison on what's going to happen to your precious camp" I was more surprised, if it was at all possible.

"What are you talking about?" I replied icily, giving my best death stare. Then I really looked at him and realised that something was changing; his two dull watery eyes had somehow morphed into one, large and boodshot.

The Cyclops growled, a clear strategy of intimidation which would have been reasonably successful except for the fact that I had to lean back to dodge the onslaught of spittle. That was the moment that I suddenly realised that I might actually die. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not on purpose anyway.

I was clearly not going to get any more information. At the point when he raised his mop menacingly, in that second I knew I needed to act.

I pulled my free arm from behind my back, grasped in which was my little weapon but as I swept it around it grew to full size. A split second later there was a large pole in my hand, a small smirk spread across my lips.

The Cyclops eye widened, letting go of my arm and grasping the mop with both hands in a defensive position. I wasn't really sure what to do next but my instincts took over and I swung my staff with all my might.

The mop was no match for my deadly blow and was soon thrown sideways in a couple of splintered halves. The adrenalin was flowing now and moment later I swing an arc towards the huge cleaner, who caught the end in a large dustbin lid sized hand. He immediately dropped it with a shout of pain, he had obviously caught a few barbed spikes, how stupid could you get?

I had no time to think, I had to take advantage of this clear idiocy. I raised the staff once more and levelled a pointed end. Hesitating for a moment to wonder whether this was right; of course it was, if I didn't kill him he would most certainly kill me.

With that thought clutched in my head I plunged the staff deep into the monsters chest.

There was a horrible moment where nothing happened, the monster switching its attention from his injured hand to the wooden staff protruding from his chest,

With a last loathsome look and a frown of almost irritation, the monster burst into a cloud of dust.

I fell backwards, my back slamming into the wall. The sudden non-existence of my assailant had unbalanced me and I slid to the floor. I just sat there as the dust cleared, breathing evenly, just staring into the distance.

I had done it. I wasn't dead, I had to check that I was still solid because I felt so detached but sure enough I was still there. I took a deep breath and stood up but immediately bent over in a fit of coughing. I had just taken a mouthful of deceased monster dust. Gross or what?

Stumbling a little I stepped forward and picked my staff up out of a large pile of monster, shivering as I brushed it off.

It had all had seemed to take so long, when in reality it had been less than a minute and now everything was catching up with me. Someone must have heard and would be coming to investigate. I didn't think the mist controlled sound but I wasn't sure, better to be safe. I didn't really want to be around when all the questions started flying.

I also had somewhere to be because I didn't think this was over, not yet. After all I wasn't the only demigod in the school although I would be if I didn't get to the sports field, sharpish.

I took a few shaky steps and steadied myself then began to run in earnest. I pulled my hood up and my scarf over my face so I wouldn't give away who i was, I didn't think that it was the 'right time' yet. They didn't need to know too much as I was only just getting it myself.

I crashed through the outer doors and began to sprint towards the grassy pitch where I saw figures running and I could hear screams that weren't the normal hatred of physical education.

I quickened my pace, discarding my satchel as I went, it would only get in the way. As I got closer I could make out two large figures closing in around a small group of girls in white polo shirts and blue shorts.

I sized up my next opponents although their tracksuited backs were facing me, I could tell that they were also Cyclops but these were a little better armed than the last one. One had a blacksmiths hammer that could have knocked a hole through five foot of steel, the other seemed to be holding a battered and old-looking hockeystick but as I approached he pulled the shaft away to reveal a wicked looking blade.

That stopped me in my tracks, this would be a lot harder than the one armed with a mop. My emergency stop had alerted my presence and both turned to see me standing there.

"RUN!" I shouted to the group, in which I noticed a pale and trembling Sam and a blank looking Grish.

The smaller one with the hockey swordstick frowned then grinned "Ah-ha a challenge, I was wondering when we would face a proper hero?" he commented at his partner "you may have killed our brother but you will face your match with us" he addressed me. how had he known that? probably the major amount of dust still clinging to my hoodie and jeans.

The other bared his teeth at me, only just working out that I had killed his sibling. He seemed to be as dumb as a bag of wet mice. His anger overtook him and he rushed at me, hammer raised.

I leapt sideways as he rushed past like a steam engine, whipping up a wind but I still managed to put my staff just above the ground and tripped the giant Cyclops. He fell flat on his face creating a mini earthquake that was strong enough to floor me.

The other monster bellowed laughter at me which gave me time to pick myself up and increased my ire. I turned to the girls who still hadn't moved yet, caught between fear and fascination. I had to keep the attention away from the them long enough for them to snap out and get away. who else was there to take the attention? Only me, great. I clasped my staff harder, my knuckles were turning white.

The stupid one tried to push himself up out of the small crater he had created in the centre circle of the pitch but with one smooth movement I relieved him of his head which fell to the floor with a THUD.

Now that got the other Cyclops attention,his large eyes wide, almost popping out of his head. unfortunately it didn't help because the girls were entralled too

A collective gasp rose and a few girls screamed and ran for the hills, not noticing that the person who had just been killed was no longer there but was now being scattered to the winds. I noticed the two girls were still standing stock still and had been joined by the my other two charges, _run for heavens sake their after you _I scream at them in my head.

The last Cyclops screamed with rage, his brother underestimated me and paid for it but that didn't mean this next one would be easy. He edged closer to just outside striking distance and somehow we begin to circle each other. Very dramatic.

"Very skilful for a newbe, I don't think they expected so much from you but now I know exactly how to kill you" he snarls, clearly clever enough to watch and learn.

"What's going on with camp?" I ask, trying to disguise my voice so that the shell-shocked girls wouldn't recognise it. I went for a gravelly sound but it came out squeaky, very heroic.

"Wouldn't you like to know, little hero" he says, swinging his blade threateningly, trying to ward of my question with it "Well lets just say that it would do better business as a graveyard than a child's summer camp" he bellowed laughter again.

I took that opportunity to thrust a spiked end of my staff at him but he was expecting it and easily deflected my strike. This took me offbalance and I toppled to the side.

He slashed his hockeystick at my chest but I turned and caught the blade on my upper arm. Pain seared down the large gash and I gasped in agony.

Another roll of laughter echoed in my ears as I clutched my wound, blood seeping between my fingers but I still managed to stand upright. Until he struck again, this time he went for my shins causing me to fall to the ground with a shriek.

I tried for one more swipe with my staff but there was no power in it. The monster used his swordstick to flick my weapon out of my unresisting grip. Now I was defenceless and would most likely die on the centre spot.

The Cyclops strode triumphantly toward me and I flinched a little, god this was it. I had a good run I guess, one day must be good in this world.

I saw the blade glint evilly in the muted sunlight, a few spatters of my blood indicating what was to come. I heard it whistle through the air and then...

**dun dun duuuuun**

**well I like to leave it on a cliffhanger, mwahahahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing.

Was I dead? I thought it would hurt quite a bit more than it did. I thought your whole life flashes before your eyes but all there was was a few tears that blurred my vision and stung as they rolled of my lashes and sped down my cheeks. I could just make out that I was still lying on the churned up grass, was I a ghost? Or was it just a delayed reaction? And I would whisked of to the afterlife in no time.

I stared down at my torn and ragged clothes and contemplated the possibility that I might still be alive because there was still blood oozing out of my wounds. I wasn't quite sure whether this was a good thing or not.

I scanned my surroundings to check what had happened to stop me from pushing up daisies. The scene that greeted my eyes was the last one on earth (and off of it, come to think of it) that I had expected; the crumpled body of the Cyclops lay at the feet of four trembling girls, in whose pale hands was a giant hammer.

I gasped in awe at what these four had just done, they looked pretty stunned too, dropping the giant deceased Cyclops weapon as if they hadn't realised they were holding it. Lifting it had obviously required their combined strength.

The Cyclops groaned and I realised that he wasn't dead. At that point everything started to happen all at once. I started to push myself up to finish the job but my limbs were like jelly, Daisy rushed to my side and attempted to use herself as a crutch, lifting me to my feet, a moment later I felt another firm grip on my other arm. Turning, I realised Sam had rushed to my other side. She seemed to have a strange expression on her face, a mixture of horror and concern. Maybe I was dead and just imagining what might of happened because this couldn't be real.

The other two – Ellie and Grish – had retrieved both fallen arms. Grish was holding my weapon a little warily in one hand, careful not to look at the deadly spikes too much. Ellie was clutching the sinister hockeystick blade, a rather reluctant look on her face.

A moment of silence passed and I realised that neither of them really wanted to finish the deed. So I nodded and reached out with one shaking hand.

"I will do it" I rasped "thank you all the same but its only right that I do this"

I grounded myself just over the mumbling monster, my legs were still a bit wobbly but I was able to stand unsupported now. I beckoned hastily at them, communicating the exigency of the situation.

Both looked dubious but they eventually passed me their armaments, a small sigh of relief escaping as they let go, unnoticeable to most people but I did hear. I took a deep rattling breathe, held the two weapons over my enemy and paused just for a moment.

I silently counted in my head. One. Two. Three. On three I hauled both arms down although I stared straight at the sky, I really wasn't comfortable with this, my only consolation was that if I did it then my petrified fellows wouldn't.

Another blast of powder and everything was over.

I turned my back on the scene and began to trip and stumble away using my staff and the sword as walking sticks, this really hadn't gone very well and I wasn't going to hang around to clean up. A positive was that I was still living, well sort of. Now I had to get to my bag and the healing foodstuffs that was there.

"Wait!" a voice called tentatively from behind me "your hurt, we need to get you to a hospital" it slightly trailed of at the end and I knew it was the shy one, Ellie.

"I will be fine, thank you" this trying to disguise my voice wasn't really consistent in pitch or accent but on the plus it didn't sound like me, well it didn't sound like anyone.

"Who are you? Are you sure you don't need medical help?" Ellie was definitely picking up confidence "What was that thing? Why was it here? why has everyone got swords and stuff? why did it come after us? And how are we going to explain all this?" she must have meant the devastation that I was slowly hobbling away from.

I smiled under my scarf at how similar her reaction had been to mine and began to answer her questions as best I could "I am your protector. I am not sure medicine can do a lot for me. You don't need to know what and why it was here because it would be worse for you if you did. To fight obviously. It's very complicated why it was you specifically but it will all become clear one day. It will work itself out, I think it will anyway" I replied evenly.

"Um... yes and thank you for saving us" with that I was out of earshot.

I eventually reached my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and carried on towards the tool shed where I knew no one would be and I would have some privacy.

As soon as I was out of sight I collapsed against the cool corrugated iron side and just sat for a moment and thought about what had just happened, taking in the sharp sobering smell of machine oil.

It was a total disaster. I had set out to protect them – be the hero – but I had almost got myself killed and that would have probably resulted in everyone else dying too. How could I have let that happen? I had failed them. I had underestimated and it had almost cost me dearly. Admittedly I hadn't really had that much practice at monster killing, it wasn't on most school curricula (well not to the best of my knowledge), I hadn't actually died but that was irrelevant because I needed help from four unsuspecting demigods not to be.

I jolted awake, my eyes snapped open. I had nearly given in but I needed to carry on (stiff upper lip and all that), make sure that this mistake wouldn't happen again. I pulled the plastic bag and canteen out of my bag.

I swigged a couple of large mouthfuls out of the canteen, I wasn't sure what it was going to taste like but at this point I didn't care as long as it made me feel stronger, surprisingly it had creamy taste that was almost fizzy too, it reminded me of my favourite drink at home, ice-cream soda (a combination of vanilla ice-cream and lemonade for those unfortunate not to have tasted it yet).

I took a few bites of cake squares but there wasn't anything so delicious as the nectar and soon the canteen was empty, I stopped after that, remembering that if I had too much I would burn up from the inside, that would be a waste seeing as how I had put all that effiort into not doing so.

After examining my wounds which now looked days old I made my way back to my room, to clean up and get changed, it wouldn't do to be recognised as the scruffy kid with the battle scars after trying so hard to conceal my identity. How superhero did that sound? Maybe I could be a sort of superhero to them, saving them and having a double life. I hoped I wasn't going to develop a complex after that.

I grinned at this thought but it soon fell when I remembered that something was wrong but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was, something important and probably urgent but it lay just out of reach, this irritated me.

I pushed this aside and thought of my inevitable meeting with my new comrades, I would get detention for skipping Geography and they would definitely be in some trouble about the giant metal crafting implement in the middle of the games pitch. I wondered what they would say about their mystery hooded figure saving them. It might be too hard to keep my secret but I couldn't tell them because that would put them in more danger than they already were, which was quite a lot to begin with.

I pulled my sticky hoodie over my head, poking a couple of fingers through the large hole torn into the sleeve and a large dark stain spreading out around it, how would I explain this to the laundry people?

-x-

Sure enough, as I slipped into the classroom at the end of the day I saw the huddled group talking animately, demonstrating with large sweeping motions.

Obviously the news of what happened had spread through the school quicker than a streaker in a convent so everyone was whispering and alluding to all kinds of things that were ridiculous (in some cases physically impossible). I wasn't sure how much the mortals had seen but I wouldn't be able to find out because the story had so many versions that it was impossible to tell fact from rumour. The main jist was that a masked criminal had come into the school and decapitated a new sports teacher and stabbed another in the back and left with the bodies, a disturbing and violent attack by a random lunatic. They say all publicity is good publicity. So much for my superhero persona.

I approached slowly, my legs were still quite sore. I choose a seat next to Ellie who at that point was listening to the others jabber on, a pensive expression on her face.

"What's up?" I ask conversationally, purposefully skirting round the subject that I was bursting to get into.

"Oh it's you" charming greeting "nothing much... except for the obvious attack on us today"

"it was your class then?" I try to sound upbeat, ignoring the blatant sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes and we have some very interesting theories on who it was?" Grish cuts in, a mischievous spark in her eye.

I raise an eyebrow, this should be interesting I wonder how ridiculous these would turn out to be.

"We know it's definitely a student, hight and weight. We know it wasn't how everyone says it is, the masked person did save us and we need to find him so as we can thank him and find out more, he gave us some very cryptic cllues"

she dives into an in depth recollection of their P.E lesson, I nod at the appropriate times, looking suitable shocked and scared. The others added bits and bobs that they thought were important. There were many things that they got right for example that the monsters did indeed have only one eye each but they put I down to a genetic disorder.

"... after Ellie thanked him he just walked away. Leaving us standing there like a lemons" Grish concluded with a small wink.

"Guess what?" Sam leant forward conspiratorially and the rest of us did likewise "we know who it is"

My head began to spin, had they actually guessed already? how much I had done to stop them from knowing who I was and they had probably guessed. My thoughts began to race and merged into to one.

Had they guessed who I was.


End file.
